


A Case of the Mondays

by sinnerforhire



Series: ZooAmerica 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen is sick and Jared takes care of him. That's it, that's the whole plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after "Another Boring Sunday Night." Currently comes last in the chronological timeline.

Jared wakes up to the sound of Jensen retching and coughing harshly. He jumps off the chair and rushes to Jensen’s side. He rubs Jensen’s back, the flannel damp with sweat beneath his fingers. He takes the basin out of Jensen’s hands when he appears to be finished and sets it on the coffee table. Jensen slumps against Jared’s side. “I’m sorry,” croaks Jensen in a weak, gravelly voice.

“It’s okay,” says Jared, even though he’s not even sure what Jensen’s apologizing for. It doesn’t matter; Jared will forgive him anything, no questions asked. “I’m gonna go clean that out. I’ll be right back.” He pulls the thick fleece blanket off of Jensen and tosses it over the back of the couch. “I’ll bring you dry clothes, too.”

“That would be nice.” Jensen starts fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. 

Jared quickly cleans out the basin in the downstairs bathroom and takes it back to Jensen before going upstairs to fetch a clean t-shirt and shorts from Jensen’s side of the dresser. He brings them down and finds Jensen struggling to get out of his damp flannel pants. Jared steadies him. “Easy there. I gotcha.” He sits Jensen down on the couch and pulls off his pants, and then helps him slide on the shorts without getting up. He gives Jensen the t-shirt and helps him get his arms through the sleeves. “Can I get you anything? Water, ginger ale, tea?”

Jensen shakes his head with a small sigh. He swings his legs up onto the couch cushion and lists sideways until his head hits the pillow. Jared sets the clean, dry basin down next to him on the couch and rubs Jensen’s shoulder. “Just relax. I’ll take care of calling us off.”

“You don’t have to stay,” Jensen protests weakly. 

“Yes, I do,” replies Jared. “You’re in no shape to try and take care of yourself. The Park’s not open, so it’s not critical for me to be there.”

“Are you sure?”

Jared runs a hand through Jensen’s damp hair. “Absolutely. You need me way more than they do.”

Jensen shakes his head. “You need to keep your distance. I don’t want you to catch this.”

“I’ll wash my hands,” promises Jared. “I’ll be fine. Please stop worrying and try to rest, okay?”

Jensen nods, but then his eyes go wide and Jared shoves the basin in front of him just in time. Jared murmurs soothing nonsense and grips Jensen’s shoulder to keep him upright. When Jensen finally settles, he closes his puffy, red-rimmed eyes and collapses back onto the pillow.

Jared does cleanup duty again, and when he returns the basin to Jensen’s side, Jensen appears to have dozed off. Jared lets out a breath and takes the opportunity to go to the kitchen. He eats some cereal and fruit and then boils some water in the microwave. He finds the peppermint tea in the back of the pantry and takes a teabag out of the box. Once the microwave beeps, he takes out the water and prepares the mug of tea. Luckily, Jensen doesn’t mind drinking his unsweetened. Jared pop a coffee pod into the Keurig and makes some coffee for himself. He’ll keep that away from Jensen, though. 

Jared glances out into the living room. Jensen’s stirring, so Jared grabs the mug of tea and delivers it to him. “Try to drink some of this,” says Jared softly. “It might help.”

Jensen swallows hard but accepts the mug. He takes a tentative sip. When nothing bad happens, he drinks some more. “It’s good,” murmurs Jensen.

When Jensen hands the mug back, it’s about half empty. Jared sets it on the coffee table within reach of Jensen and goes back to the kitchen for his coffee. He sweetens it and then steps to the kitchen doorway to keep an eye on Jensen.

Jared finishes his coffee and goes to clean up his makeshift bed in the living room. He folds the quilt and sets the pillow on top of it and moves to the far end of the couch. “You want me to turn the TV on? Put in a movie?”

Jensen shakes his head. 

“Do you want to go upstairs and watch Netflix?”

Jensen perks up at that. “Actually, Hulu, but yeah.”

Jared helps Jensen stand up and supports him all the way up the stairs. He runs back down to retrieve their pillows, quilt, and Jensen’s basin. He gets Jensen settled in bed, propped up on pillows and tucked in under the quilt, and opens Hulu on the smart TV. “What do you want to watch?”

“Mystery Science Theater,” answers Jensen with no hesitation. “Season 6.”

Jared grins. “You got it.” He introduced Jensen to MST3K during their second summer together, when Jensen got his own apartment and Jared figured out how to hook his laptop to the TV to play the episodes he had “acquired” through various dubiously-legal means. Since both of them make decent money now, he’s forgone downloading in favor of legal streaming. 

Jared brings up “The Starfighters” and presses play. Then he climbs into bed next to Jensen and attempts to cuddle him close, but Jensen pushes him away. “I’m all gross and diseased.”

“I don’t really care,” replies Jared, but he settles for sitting next to Jensen and resting a hand on his knee over the blanket. 

Jensen throws up three times during the 90-minute-long movie and falls asleep before the next episode starts. Jared climbs out of bed and entertains himself on his laptop at the desk while Jensen naps. Once he’s awake, Jared heats up some chicken broth in a mug and breaks up a couple of Saltines in it. He brings it upstairs to Jensen.

Jensen grimaces. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Jared sets it on the nightstand and squeezes Jensen’s shoulder. “If you’re not, that’s okay. At least have some water.” He hands Jensen a water bottle he retrieved from the pantry.

Jensen takes a few tiny sips of water and flops back down on the pillows. “This sucks,” he groans.

Jared nods. “I know. But at least you’ve got me.”

Jensen smiles, the first real smile Jared’s seen in two days. “Yeah, you never fail to make me feel better.”

Jared leans down and presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s forehead. “I’ll always be here for you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” whispers Jensen, still smiling. “I know.”


End file.
